Hate Til' It Hurts
by theoutlier
Summary: Hate sex fic between Lauren/Dyson. Summary: Lauren has a hard night in the lab, Dyson is sent by The Ash to look after her. Argumentation ensues with unexpected result. WARNING! Rated M for explicit sex between the pairing characters. Please don't read if you don't like this pairing.
1. Hard Night in the Lab

**Disclaimer** : Lost Girl belongs to Prodigy Pictures and Showcase Canada. I own nothing, this fanfiction is for entertainment purpose only.

**Author's Note** : Hello, all! This is my first time writing fanfic, and English is not my first language, so sorry for bad grammars, I hope you still enjoy it. Lauren is my favorite character of Lost Girl. A few people request for hate sex fanfic between Lauren & Dyson, so I wanna try to write it. But I know this is not favorite pairing for some people, so please just don't read this fanfic if it only makes you angry. Thanks.

**Warning** : This fanfic will have explicit sex scene between Lauren & Dyson. So if you're not comfortable enough with that kind of action, you've been warned!

* * *

**Title** : Hate Til' It Hurts

**Summary** : Lauren has a hard night in the lab, Dyson is sent by The Ash to look after her. Argumentation ensues with unexpected result.

* * *

It was 23.45, Dr. Lauren Lewis had overtime in her lab. As the new Ash, Hale already had asked her to go home and continue her work tomorrow, but she refused his suggestion. There was a new kind of flu that infected young Fae and Lauren was so eager to find the cure.

"Test subject 57, there is no reaction of the formula to the sample.." Lauren sighed and rubbed her forehead.

Lauren relaxed her back on the chair while her mind traveled to her girlfriend. Bo was in Wolfville, Nova Scotia for a week in order to find elder wolf's bone, a thing to perform ritual to unbind the 'wolves mate for life' Dyson had for her. Lauren missed her very much, so working in the lab was the only way to ignore that feeling.

"Having a hard night, Doc?" Dyson asked without knock on the door before, therefore surprised Lauren a little bit by his presence.

"Dyson, what are you doing here?"

"Well, The Ash sent me to look after you tonight. You're so lucky to be his favorite human. I guess you don't have to run away from here anymore, huh?"

Lauren chuckled, "Bitter much, Dyson?"

"Listen, I don't want to argue with you, Lauren. But if you want to know, yes I am. I just don't have idea why Bo chose you, you're just a human and don't have enough Chi to satisfy her biological need, I'm the one who can provide it to her. And like what Kenzi said, you're cold and frigid. Gah, what kind of trick you had on her?" Dyson blurted out.

"You don't know much about me, do you, Dyson? Sure, I can't give her much Chi, but I understand her so much, not possessive like you.." Lauren answered coolly.

"and for your information, I always keep her warm in bed.." she whispered in sultry voice.

Dyson shoved Lauren until her back hit the cabinet behind her.

"Shut up, bitch!" Dyson growled.

Lauren smirked, "You, wolf always has bad temper. Anything else you can do besides growling and being temperamental, huh?"

Dyson trapped Lauren's torso with his chest, hands on the cabinet beside her head.

"Yes, it is!"

He crashed his lips to her neck until she moaned, then he covered her mouth with his left hand. Lauren tried to push him, but he was strong enough.

"I promise you will regret every single word you said to me this night." Dyson whispered to her right earlobe, before licked and sucked it.

He discarded the doctor's lab coat. Lips traveled along her neck line. Lauren's hands on his chest, squeezed his shirt and pulled him near. Dyson's strong and long fingers sneaked up her body beneath her blouse until he was cupping her breast. She arched against his touch, trying to strengthen the pleasure.

Dyson tried to unbutton her blouse with one hand, but they were too much, so he just ripped the pink blouse impatiently. Dyson slipped off her tank top in one swift motion and hungrily stared at every inch of porcelain skin in front of him. Lauren was wearing a white satin bra that beautified her very well, making her look like an angel. He could see her womanly fullness with harden nipples through the soft material.

Lauren looked nervous, "Dyson, maybe we should stop before it -".

A broad hand silenced her mouth. His darkened blue-grey eyes traced her flawless almost-naked top with lust. Dyson slid The Ash pendant aside and leaned his head to her chest. He dipped his lips along the gap between her breasts, using his wet tongue to lick her blossom assets. Lauren arched fully against him, giving him the advantage to reach her toned back and unhook her bra.

"Dyson, please.." she begged in soft moan.

He smirked, "You really want me to stop, don't you?"

Lauren didn't move nor say anything. They stared into each other's eyes for several seconds.

"Well, Kenzi was right, you're just a frigid doctor, Lauren."

He was about to take her discarded clothes, but suddenly the blonde dropped her bra to the floor. Dyson stunned by that action, didn't know what to do though there were so many questions in his head. Twin perfectly-round mounds with harden nipples at each peaks displayed in front of him. It was hard for him to blink. Lauren lingered her arms around his neck.

"Like I said, Dyson.. I'm warm in bed. I can prove what you think about me is wrong, only if..you..want to explore more.." Lauren said in sultry voice.

Dyson couldn't take it anymore, all those moments of trying to hold back his anger towards Lauren. He undressed his own top quickly. Next, he pushed her to the wall near them. Lauren hissed because of the cold sensation on her back and the wolf's hairy chest on her breasts. Dyson sucked her long neck and roughly pinched each nipples. A hungry moan emitted from those thin but sexy lips. Her head rested to the wall behind. Her heavy panting was driving him mad. This was so unbelievable supernatural to have this woman react this way towards him. There's no doubt in his mind that Lauren was just as aroused as him.

"No one will..ever fuck you this way." he declared.

"Uh-huh? Then show me..how bad wolfy you can be, Dyson!" she challenged him.

"Be careful of what you wish for, Doc! I can be the big baddest wolf you ever meet.." he warned her.

Dyson crashed his lips into hers. The sensation of his facial hair on her lips made her groan, but he covered her mouth, swallowing the delicate noise by his starving kiss. Dyson's tongue smoothly licked her lips, asking for permission to enter her mouth. Tongues battled in a never ending duel for dominance.

Soon they caught their breath for several seconds. Staring into each other's intense expression, heat radiating through the entire room. Dyson could smelling the arousal from the blonde's pheromone. And as a doctor, Lauren knew that the wolf really turned on from his dilated pupils. There was no denial, they both wanted this. Their faces were still just inches apart. Lauren noticed that he was staring at her swollen lips.

"I hate you." she whispered sensually.

He looked deeply into her eyes.

"I hate you too, Lauren, and I'm gonna hurt you so bad.." he growled, showing off his alpha-male ego.

She hugged him closer and rubbed her center to his.

"Then show me.."

Dyson grabbed Lauren by the shoulders, pinning her back down to the wall and resting his body in between her legs, then ground his bulge into her hot sex roughly. She kissed his neck, hands traveled lower along his muscular chest, abs, and back. His groan was so animalistic, making goosebumps behind her neck.

While they caught their breaths for a moment, Dyson admired her wonderful large feminine-assets. Without wasting more time, a pink sensitive tip was in his warm mouth, sucking it greedily like a thirsty baby, playfully assaulting it with his tongue. Didn't want to abandon the other one, he began rubbing and twirling the nipple until it harden.

"Ohh.. Fuck!" Lauren moaned erratically.

She was in complete bliss as she grabbed the back of Dyson's head. He bit down making sure to claim her, giving this woman both pain and pleasure. He pulled away to admire his work, a pair of marked bites on her feminine top. He needed to make sure, this night was one Lauren Lewis would never forget. It took both of them a few seconds to catch their breaths. Eyes half-shut as they just watched each other, having no intentions of stopping any time soon.

Suddenly she tugged at his jeans, which he eagerly helped her to get them off. Dyson hissed in pain because of his hardness desperately trying to escape from the material. Lauren's cheeks flushed in red as she stared at his bulge beneath the cotton that covered it, then she quickly pulled his underwear off to content her 'scientific curiosity'. Dyson shoved it down to his ankles and kicked them completely off. He was totally bare and his shaft stood proudly, which Lauren couldn't take her eyes off.

'_My God, he is so huge!_' Lauren thought faintly.

"Seeing something you like, Doc?" Dyson teased.

Lauren blinked twice. Slowly she reached out with her small hands and rubbed its length with her talented fingers. Dyson groaned just by her soft and warm touch. His swollen shaft jerked, making her draw her hand back automatically. She was scared and confused. She couldn't hide the fact that she never had experience with a man before. All the knowledge she had were from the medical books she read.

"Penis erection is the autonomic dilation of arteries supplying blood to the penis, which allows more blood to fill the -"

Dyson silenced her with a kiss.

"Ssshh.. Less geeking more fucking, Doc. Let me show you how to please this little wolf friend of mine.."

Dyson directed both of her hands to his erect shaft. Even with both hands, she couldn't grab all of him. He was huge and really stiff. She ran her thumbs around the head then back down the length to the apex. Actually she didn't know what she was doing, but if you asked Dyson who was groaning, you'd get a second opinion.

Quickly he unbuckled her belt and unzipped her pants, then pulled them off. He swallowed hard while gave a lustful sight to her milky legs. The only thing that was separating them was her white lacy panties. A hand touched her slit through the thin silky material and he stroked hard, she was unbelievable wet. He heard her breathing hitch, so without any hesitation, he pushed the cloth aside and massaged his fingers with pleasant pressure to her clit. Lauren moaned, she wanted more.

"Stop teasing me, Dyson!" Lauren groaned.

"What do you want me to do?" he grinned seductively.

"I want you inside me, now. Doctor's order!"

"Lauren, you have been such a bad doctor."

Dyson shoved his long middle finger inside her cunt, she was incredibly hot. He grabbed her right leg and put it around his waist. Dyson moved his finger in-and-out of her before adding another finger, thrusting and curling, then twisting and scissoring both fingers madly. He kept pumping his fingers inside-out of her mercilessly, earning delightful sound from the blonde haired beauty.

"Ah..ahh..aaahhhhh..!" she moaned loudly, it was like siren's melody to his ears.

"Dyson.. I'm gonna..." she warned.

Dyson just continued his ministrations as Lauren screamed loudly from her climax. Lauren panted, her chest heaving. Dyson slipped his fingers out of her, then put those two fingers he had just used to fuck her into his mouth and sucked the sweet nectar clean.

"Hmm..you taste so good, Lauren.. You know? I never have sex with a human before, if ravishing a human will be this good then I regret all those centuries I wasted in my life.." he purred.

Dyson picked Lauren up, legs around his waist. They kissed passionately. Lauren's arms lingered around his neck. One of Dyson's hand supported her back, while the other one squeezed her breast madly. Dyson felt the thing between his crotch aching for attention, so he put Lauren on the edge of a bed in the lab, legs still lingering around him. He sucked her right breast hungrily, making her moan. Lauren's hands messed his hair, asking for more. Dyson pushed Lauren's back onto the bed, then ripped her innocent panties off. Lauren waited in anticipation while Dyson joined her on the bed.

"Do you have a condom, Doc?"

Lauren chuckled, "What? Are you kidding? I never did this with a man before, so I don't keep one."

"I mean, do you have it here, in your lab?"

"Do you think my lab is a drug store, Dyson?"

"Then, what if -" before he could finishing his sentence, she already cut him.

"For a thousand years old wolf who doesn't have kid, you think you're fertile enough to impregnate me, huh? Now, please shut up and just fuck me, Dyson!"

Quickly he slid her up and squeezed her firm butts, seeking out some kind of contact with her. They started grinding their hips together, swollen clit caressing throbbing hard shaft.

"Are you sure you want this?" Dyson asked huskily.

They kept rubbing sensually against each other.

"I said that I want to know how big bad wolf you can be, Dyson. Then..just do it." she commanded.

He placed his hands on her knees, spreading her legs. This was a truly breathtaking view, Lauren's center was totally wet as evident that she was ready for it. Lauren sighed as she felt the cool air stroking her entrance. She felt a little bit panic, thinking how Dyson's huge length was supposed to fit her. Dyson directed the tip of his length to her opening and slowly entered her. He was shocked to find out that Lauren's womanhood was really small. Soon he realized this was truly her first hetero-sexual experience.

"Damn, Lauren, you're..very..very tight."

His jaws clenched as he pushed further, but was stopped by her wall. He tried to push his into her once again until the tip of his head was just at the entrance, then he thrust it completely in. Dyson thrust his length inside-out of her, slowly at first. Lauren frowned and shut her eyes off. She felt her insides rip to shreds, that she dug her nails into his back. Dyson's inner wolf howled as he felt Lauren's tight narrow wall squeezing hard on his pulsing length. It felt amazing and he lost his mind, fucking her senseless in fast and hard rhythm. The mix between pain and pleasure clouded over Lauren as she found her own pace meeting him. Soon the pain became more enjoyable.

"You're the..one..bad wolf, Dyson." she whimpered while pulled his hair.

"Aaahh..Lauren!" he groaned in pain.

Dyson tried to push his groin forward. The sensation of her cunt sucking his length was so heavenly good and addictive. It was the best place he ever visited in his entire long life, and it was true '_Lauren Lewis is really amazing_'.

Lauren became obsessive with Dyson's pace and wanted to speed things up a bit.

"Faster!" she begged, needing to feel more.

Her breasts bounced, her hair was messed, but she couldn't care less. The most important thing was the pleasure in between her legs. He slid forward, positioning himself closer, so he could thrusting faster just as Lauren had wished. Dyson closed his eyes to feel the sensation she was giving him.

"Do you..want..more?" Dyson asked, out of breath.

Lauren panted, "Yes, please..more..aaahhhh... Ha-harder!"

He complied by rocking his hips brutally into hers. Her back arched fully into the air like a crescent moon. Sweat began to coat their foreheads as the temperature in the lab rose. As if sensing her need, he thrust deeper than ever, finally finding her sensitive spot. She scratched his back until Dyson growled. She dug her heels into his lower back, trying to hit that spot once more because it hurt so good. He hit it again and again until their motion sounded like soaked clothes.

"Ah..ahh..ahh..." she moaned as she got the wonderful hit of pleasure.

Lauren was not the type to engage in this kind of activity, but then she realized how outstanding it actually was. Meanwhile, Dyson wanted to hurt her worse.

"Shit! I want to hurt you so badly, Lauren." he groaned.

"Hhh-" Lauren gasped, was unable to reply him.

He detached her legs from his waist and placed the back of her knees on his shoulders. This new position caused their lower regions to meet in extraordinary way, doubling the pleasure. Dyson continued thrusting inside-out of her. His stiff length stroked against her clit, giving her ecstasy. His hands squeezed her butts and mouth sucked each breasts sensually, causing moans from the blonde. Finally, his balls asked for release.

"Ugh.. I'm about to-" his sentence was left unfinished.

Dyson was about to pull himself out of her, but Lauren trapped him with her legs.

"Don't you dare mess my lab with your fluid, Dyson!" she warned him.

"But..but.. What if..?" Dyson panted.

"I'm a doctor, I have morning-after pills."

Then a wave of excitement also rushed over her. After a few times of Dyson's rough slams, Lauren couldn't hold it any longer as her second orgasm was coming.

"Aahhh..ahh.. Yes, Dyson! Aaaaaahhhh...!"

Lauren's wall clamped around Dyson's as she climaxed, which was just enough to send him over the edge with her.

"Oh..Lauren..." he moaned loudly as he felt his hot liquids shot into her several times.

After drunk the elixir of bliss, Dyson collapsed in between Lauren's breasts. He didn't pull out of her immediately cause it felt so perfect sticking inside her. They caught their breaths together, trying to reach for oxygen.

"Just so you know, I hate you so much, Dyson." Lauren confessed to him.

Dyson grinned, "Then I love the way you hate me, beautiful.".

"I hate you! I hate the way you hurt me like this.." the blonde doctor pointed her lower body with her eyes, before continuing her sentence...

"I hate you til' it hurts.."

* * *

- _To Be Continued_ -


	2. After Hours

**Author's Note **: Hey all, I'm back with this fanfic. Actually I wrote this chapter about two months ago, but I didn't think people like this story, so I hesitated to post this chapter. Since some reviews suggested me to keep writing, so here you go. And, thank you for some readers who gave reviews or tagged this as favorite, I'll continue if you like.

* * *

**Dyson's POV**

It's already after hours in the 39th Division, but I need a few more minutes to finish this analysis of Jo-Melson's case. Officer George asks me to join him spending this Friday night in a new club, but I reject his offer. I tell him that this case is more intriguing to me than hanging out in a club. So he drops the office keys on my desk, telling me to lock the door after I finish the work. In fact, it's hard for me to concentrate in work these days.

Two days ago was the unbinding ceremony of 'wolves mate for life' between me and Bo. After the ceremony I felt so strange, it was like a mixture feeling of relief and empty inside my heart. That night, I saw Bo and Lauren passionately kissing on the couch. I felt a little bit jealous and it was so weird. The bond was already broken, wasn't it? My mind traveled to the memories where my lips were the one that claimed those lips, my hands traced her smooth and flawless skin, her delicate moans echoed in my ears, how her hair gracefully fell down when she arched her back and my hand tenderly brushed that golden silk.. Wait- Golden? Yeah, her golden beautiful hair.

She's not Fae, she's just a human being. She's not a succubus, but she can make me so addictive in bed. She's the blonde doctor, Lauren Lewis, and she really is amazing. I must admit it that I can't forget the last Monday 'incident' in the lab. Now I understand why Bo has been so crazy about her, because I can't get her out of my head.

I wanna make a call to her. I will use this case as an excuse to ask for her help. So I just take my cellphone from my pocket, ready to dial her number. But three-knocks on the door stop my action.

My heart almost jumps out of my chest. I can't believe it, the blonde-haired goddess stands in front of my office's door. She wears white blouse with light-brown jacket, a black skirt that fits her very well. Damn, she's so gorgeous.

Lauren holds a blue folder. I bet she needs my help for a case. So I stand up from my chair and cough before asking her a question.

"Lauren, what can I do for you?"

"I need your help."

She passes the blue folder to me. I open the folder and give a glance to the files.

"Please come with me." I ask her to follow me to the interrogation room.

Once we inside, I lock the door. Lauren looks confused.

"Why you lock the door, Dyson?"

"We need some privacy.."

She frowns.

"I mean, privacy to discuss this." I lift up the blue folder.

She chuckles, "But it's already after-hours, Dyson. No one will disturb us."

"Would you please sit down, so we can start the discussion?"

Lauren takes her jacket off and sits down on the chair next to me. Then we start our discussion. During the discussion, I can't stop staring into her lips and the chest area of her white blouse, it is very thin that I can see her dark-colored bra. Lately, Lauren feels uncomfortable by the way 'I pay attention' to her. She is really upset and stands up from her seat.

"I'm sorry, but I think I should find someone else who can handle this case seriously. Good night, Dyson." she said firmly.

Lauren is ready to leave, but I grab her wrist.

"Wait!"

I pull her until she sits down on my lap. Her eyes widen in shock, blinking rapidly several times.

"What about you and me forget this case for a while and have a little fun tonight?" I suggest in a very deep and low tone, sending shiver to the hair behind her neck.

"Sorry, but I can't, Dyson."

She almost stands up, but I hold her down. I'm not the one who can deal easily with that kind of rejection. I touch her face, making her to look into my eyes.

"Yes, you can." I smirk.

"What do you want, Dyson?" she asks nervously.

"What I want, huh?" this time my smirk turns into grin.

"This is what I want.."

I kiss her on the lips with lust. Right hand on her mane, trying to take control of her move. She pushes my chest. At first I think she'll reject me again, but then she doesn't do anything but catches for breath. We stare into each other's eyes for about ten seconds. I lean my lips into hers and kiss her, softly this time. Surprisingly she kisses me back. Her hands mess my hair in slow and nice motions.

"Do you miss me, Lauren?"

Lauren sighs, not answering my question.

"I miss you so much. I miss our night in the lab, and I wanna repeat it again.." I purr into her ear.

Lauren moans and I kiss her along that slender neck. My left hand unbuttons her blouse, one-by-one slowly until the last one. She captures my lips and our lips lock in hungry kisses.

"This is the first time I see you wearing a skirt. Why do you wear that this night if not to seduce me, huh?"

My hand sneaks inside her skirt and caress her thighs, earning moan from her mouth. I pull her panties down to her ankles, then sneak my right hand inside her skirt once again. I stroke her clit for the first time this night, and she moans louder.

"I want you, Lauren.. Do you want me too?" I whisper into her mouth.

She doesn't answer my question, so I stroke her slit this time until she moans once again and closes her eyes.

"Admit it, you want me too.." another pressure into her hot center, again and again.

"Ta-take me, Dyson.." she pants.

Needing to fulfill her command, I pick her up, legs linger around my waist. I slam her back to the door, then roll her skirt up. I take off my belt and pants, then press my bulge that still covered by underwear into her hot center. She moans and hugs me closer. With one hand I unbutton my own vest and shirt in hurry. I press my bare chest into her breasts, the only material that separate our front top is her bra. Actually, I don't take my shirt completely off of my body, so it hangs loose at my shoulders, and so does Lauren's blouse. We rock our hips together a few times, giving us the sensation we need.

Suddenly Lauren falls down on her knees, which makes me confused. She takes my shaft out of my underwear, then gives it unbelievable great massage along the length. I groan because of the pleasure she brings to me. She stops her 'hands-job', still holding the shaft. She looks deeply into my eyes as if asking for permission, and I nod to her. A warm mouth covers my length and it feels so great, sending me to heaven. She sucks my length as if enjoying a lolly-ice in the summer heat. I feel it growing bigger and harder, so I stop her action because I want it to be last.

I pick her up with my arms and lay her down on the table. Her lower legs fall down at the edge of table and I position myself in between them. I grab both of her hands and slide them up above her head. I take the handcuff that hooked at the side of the table, then cuff her wrists, because tonight I want to take control of her.

"Dyson, what are you doing?" she asks with frowning look on her face.

I smile seductively to her, not answering the question.

I lean my lips to her neck, nibbling the sensitive skin there. I kiss her along the collar-line, then my lips travel to the valley between her breasts. My mouth sucks her right breast, while my left fingers caress the other one and pinch her already erect nipple inside the bra. She arches her back asking more pressure. My right hand grips her curve, trying to hold her there. I continue my journey to the south, licking her flawless midriff, dipping my tongue into her naval.

I roll her skirt up, then caress the milky-skin along her thighs gently and spread them carefully. I am captivated by the paradise in front of my eyes. Her apex glistens with clear and moisture fluid, it smells so intoxicating like an aphrodisiac. I give her my most intense look in the eyes, she only looks back to me and blinks several times innocently. I lean my head into her center, kissing the skin near her pelvic bone. She sighs and arches her hips desperately, so she can hit the aching area between her legs to my head.

"Dyson.. Please.." she begs in a soft moan.

I spread her legs wider and divide her folds with two fingers. I rub my shaft with her natural lubricant. I direct the tip of my length into her opening and thrust into her. She moans in pain. Her opening is so narrow and it's hard for me to thrust deeper into her. So I stroke her clit several times until she grows wetter. After a few thrusts, I'm inside her completely.

I start pumping my lower body into her. She lingers her legs around my waist, but I grab her ankles and place her heels on table. We rock our hips together. Lauren feels her excitement increasing. She squirms and wiggles in frustration, feeling helpless because she can't do anything with her cuffed hands while I keep holding her ankles. So she just gives up her sweet moans and adorable frowns to me.

Suddenly her wall clamps mine rapidly, sending me higher. I know she will reach her climax soon, then I hear her screaming my name.

"Dyson!"

And I hear it again, but her voice seems different this time.

"Detective Dyson. Detective Dyson..?"

A female's voice that is not Lauren's keeps calling my name repeatedly. Then a slap lands into my cheek, driving me back to reality.

"Earth to Dyson! Are you there, Detective Dyson?" Tamsin, my new partner yells at me.

"Wha- What?"

"Thank God! I thought you were in freaking limbo. What are you doing here alone, huh?"

"I- uh.. I'm working on an analysis. And what about you, Tamsin? What are you doing here?"

"I forgot my purse. I owed ten bucks to a bartender, totally embarrassing."

Tamsin takes her purple purse from the locker, then walks out of the room.

"You should go howling to the moon tonight than torture yourself with work. The moon is shiny, I'm sure you'll love it. See ya on Monday!" she says, wavering hand to me, then leaves.

I massage my forehead and sigh. The visualizations about Lauren keep reeling inside my head. Gosh, I hate her so much. Or maybe, I hated her? Well, I hate her for ruining my focus these days.

After a while, I put the papers inside the folder, deciding not to finish this analysis tonight. I grab the keys, turn the light off, and lock the door. I keep smiling during my walk to the next destination. There is something important I have to do this night in the Light Fae Compound.

* * *

- _To Be Continued_ -


End file.
